


How to Wake a Person Up in the Morning

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is Jim's alarm clock and doesn't like it one bit.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Wake a Person Up in the Morning

How to Wake a Person Up In the Morning  
By Patt

 

Blair was lounging on the sofa when he heard the coffee pot stop making noise and knew it was time for the fresh brew. He also knew that Jim would need a cup of hot strong coffee to get him going that day.

Jim had worked on stakeout the night before and didn't get home until two hours ago. He had left a note for Blair to wake him up at 8:00. So Blair was doing his thing, taking a nice fresh cup of steaming hot coffee up to Jim to help wake him up. Now that's the way to wake up in the morning.

Blair got to the top of the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. Jim was lying on his bed, totally naked and Blair really liked what he saw in that quick glimpse. As he walked over towards the night stand to set the coffee down, he looked once more. _Hey, I'm only human._

Blair sat it down on the night stand and almost ran down the stairs. Holey Moley, did Jim ever look nice naked and sleeping. Everything about it had Blair's dick standing at attention. Blair walked into the kitchen, got himself a cup of coffee and told himself to stop it. He had to wake Jim up. He didn't want Jim smelling his pheromones first thing in the morning. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:15 and knew he had to stop fooling around. He needed to wake Jim up.

He stood with his coffee mug at the end of the stairs and yelled, "Hey Ellison, time to get up."

There was no acknowledgment. Just soft snores. Blair tried once more. "Hey Jim, it's after 8:00, you need to get up."

This time he heard a low growl. "Sandburg, I need some more sleep."

"You told me to wake you up now, so your coffee is on the night stand. Rise and shine," Blair said trying to sound normal.

_What the fuck is normal after the thoughts I just had about my best friend?_

He heard Jim sitting up in bed and also heard him take a sip of the hot coffee.

"The coffee is a new brand isn't it?" Jim asked oblivious to what Blair was going through.

"Yes, it's a new brand. It looked like something you might like," Blair replied.

Jim came walking down the stairs wearing only his robe and walked up to Blair and kissed his forehead. "You know exactly how to wake a person up in the morning."

Blair smiled and said, "I'm so glad you like the new coffee."

"Oh yeah, and the coffee too," Jim said as he walked into the bathroom.

Blair had an odd look on his face and then smiled. This might just become interesting.

 

The end


End file.
